Fairway wood type golf clubs are unique in that they are essential to a golfer's course management, yet fairway woods have been left behind from a technological perspective compared to many of the other golf clubs in a golfer's bag. For instance, driver golf clubs have made tremendous technological advances in recent years; as have iron golf clubs, especially with the incorporation of more hybrid long irons into golf club sets.
Majority of the recent advances in these golf clubs have focused on positioning the center of gravity of the golf club head as low as possible and as far toward the rear of the golf club head as possible, along with attempting to increase the moment of inertia of the golf club head to reduce club head twisting at impact due to shots hit toward the toe or heel of the club head. Several unintended consequences came along with the benefits associated with these advances. The present invention is directed at addressing several of the unintended consequences in the field of fairway wood type golf clubs.